


Pink||Yoonmin

by jizzjuice



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jizzjuice/pseuds/jizzjuice
Summary: all I saw was a glimpse of bright pink hair





	1. Characters

**Min Yoongi**

Age: 17

-best friends with Kim Namjoon

-lives in Tampa, FL

-lives in a pretty rich family

 

 

**Park Jimin^^**

Age:16

-kind of a loner ;-;

-obsessed with space and space life

-pretty short

-lives in Forest Grove, Washinton

**Jeon Jungkook**

Age: 15

-tries to act tough but is a fetus at heart

-best friends with Jung Hoseok

-has a smol crush on Taehyung

-good at...pretty much everything

-lives in Forest Grove, Washinton

**Kim Taehyung**

Age: 16

-spoiled rich kid

-has a crush on Jimin

-tries to get the attention from Jimin, but fails

-lives in Forest Grove, Washinton

**Jung Hoseok**

Age: 17

-best friends with Jungkook

-is a little ball of sunshine

-knows about Jungkook's crush on Taehyung

-lives in Forest Grove, Washington

 

**Kim Namjoon**

Age: 17

-the gayest mother fucker you will ever know 

-has a huge crush on Kim Seokjin

-lives in Tampa, FL

-Min Yoongi's best friend

**Kim Seokjin**

Age: 18

-refers to himself as eomma (mom) or princess

-has a minor crush on Namjoon

-hates when people stop to tell him how beautiful he is...because he already knows that

-lives in Tampa, FL

                                                                       ***-*-*-*-*-***


	2. 1 장--Chapter 01

**Merry Christmas!!!**

 

**I got a laptop for Christmas m8's !! I'm so hYpEd**

**Okay back to the story :3**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

When the taxi pulled up to grandma's place, I wanted to burrow under the seat and cower in shame. I blinked a few times, but the view didn't get any better.

Out of all the places my parents had dumped me for a summer, this was the dumpiest. The sign out front said it all, The Intergalactic Bed & Breakfast.

The 3-story Victorian home had at least the potential to be normal, with its white picket fence and rocking chairs on the front porch, but no. The house was jet black, with huge murals of stars, comets, and planets, painted on with what looked like glittery nail polish.

I wonder if I have to submit a formal application to become the town freak, or if being related to grandma automatically awards me the title.

The taxi driver filled his stubbly cheeks with air and blew it out as he studied the front entrance.

"This has gotta be the place, kid"

"Yep," I said

It kinda pissed me off that he called me "kid", but I just shook it off. I am pretty short, to be honest, and I have yet to find anybody shorter than me in my grade.

He scratched his jowls with the back of his hand.

"you know, I watched a documentary once about the nutjobs who obsess over them Star Trek shows. Trekies, they called em'. One guy, a dentist, made his office look like one of them ships...what was it called? Oh yeah, the Enterprise! He even forced his co-workers to wear those crazy space uniforms!"

He looked at the crowd of spaceships and alien murals on the front yard.

'Is this one of those kinds of places?"

"Yep" I said

He was quiet for a moment and then said,

"Those people are...kinda weird"

"Yep," I said

Muttering to himself, the driver pushed his door open and trudged to the back of the car to grab my suitcases.

I stayed in the car, not ready to accept that I have to spend the next 2 months, 3 days, and 14 hours of my life here.

Past grandma's  house, the cement road gave out and it was just dirt and gravel, twisting and curving into the forest.

The sign in front of the town said,

                                 _Welcome to Forest Grove, Washington_

                                       _Your oasis in the wilderness_

 

They sure got the wilderness part right.

My mind churned with escape fantasies; I can make friends the taxi driver! I could live in the trunk and but food from gas station vending machines! It'd be just me and him shuttling tourists around! And who knows, he might let me drive once in a while. Out on the country road with no cops around. And then we could-

The daydream died when the driver wrenched my door open.

"You can stay here all day if you want, but I'm gonna have to start charging you by the hour."

I sighed and pulled out a thick wad of ones and fives and gaped at the fact that I'm blowing off almost half of the money my parents gave me for this taxi drive alone!

I thought that the driver was charging me too much, taking advantage of a "kid" traveling alone. I just shook it off and handed him the money. After all, It took over an hour to get here.

I got out and stood on the sidewalk looking up at my bizarre prison for the summer.

I then turned around to grab my luggage. The Taxi driver then said, "Best of luck, kid" and drove off.

I then stared at the hell hole I would have to stay at when the front door opened. The person, or should I say, thing, that walked out had long, lanky arms and legs. His skin color was the great color of dying fish.  He was wearing an old black suit that could barely fit on his tall body.

After 3 huge strides, he walked down the stairs, past the front yard, and stood across the fence from me! He then bent those beanpole legs of his lower and lower until he reached the mailbox. And with short, wet doggy sniffs started smelling it!

I just stared, too shocked, and kinda scared, to say anything. After smelling the mailbox, he then got up again and looked straight at me! He then tilted his head and had a confused look on his face, like he was trying to remember something. 

After a while of him thinking and me just awkwardly standing there, he then looked back down, grabbed his fedora, lifted it off his head, and nodded one at me.

I didn't know what to do so I just waved a little. After 5 long strides, he was past the gate, and halfway down the road to town!

Welp...that was weird...

Then I saw a sheriffs car coming towards the house. I couldn't get a huge sight of the person in the car. All I saw was a huge hat forming a shadow on the chubby guy's face.

At the end of the road, the car made a wide U-turn and headed back into town.

This town would have to be pretty damn pathetic if the presence of a single outsider was the cause of a police official drive by.

I then opened the gate and started walking towards the house.

_**click** _

Wait....what was that?

**_click click_ **

There! In the bushes! A camera, taking pictures of me!

"Yah! Creep!" I yelled

The mysterious camera person then jumped from the bushes and ran.

The only thing I could get a glimpse of was bright pink hair and a black and white striped sweater.

I hoped there would people the same age as me here, but if they are going to be taking pictures from the bushes, then we are gonna have a major problem.

I walked towards the door and saw a brass knocker the shape of a smiling crescent moon. 

I tried a lot of things to get out of this situation; asking, negotiations, begging, praying, but nothing worked,

I guess it's time to start getting this over with.

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Done with the first chapter m8's!!! Who was that mysterious person in the bushes?! Who knows??? Um...Me actually :3**

**Well anyways! This was over 1000 words (1104 to be exact) !!!!! WTFFFF**

Follow me on Wattpad!!!!1 --->[Wattpad Account](https://www.wattpad.com/user/jizzjuice)

**Chapter 2 will go out tomorrow because its Christmas and I'm spending it with my family <3 **

**_"Don't get tempted by temptation"_**

**_-_** 애비


	3. 제 2 장--Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2! Here are some wonderful memes before you start this garbage chapter!**

**Okie lets continue my garbage book now ;-;**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

When I was a kid, I used to read superhero comic books. But most people in high school think those are immature, so I've stepped up to graphic novels.

I usually sneak in a comic book or 2 occasionally. Usually, when Marvel has a new addition to their  _What If_  series. For example, what if Spider-Man joined the Fantastic Four? Or, what if Wolverine were lord of the vampires. These mash-ups make for fun storylines while the effect is unsettling in real life.

When I walked into grandma's house and it looked like that someone tried to answer the question, "what if 1967 met 2167?" I expected the space age stuff of course; Star Wars movie posters, mobiles of planets and stars dangling from the ceiling, that sort of thing.

But it looked so much stranger...like grandma tried to mash-up space with the hippie era. The living room was designed like space was mingling with the spaced out. Candle holders and wicker cases. Wisps of gas in this poster going through the solar system except the sun was a peace sign.

The entire universe was still celebrating the summer of love at grandma's place.

How did my dad, the  _corporate lawyer,_ manage to survive in this dump? I then saw grandma. Dad and I had emailed a few pictures of me to her, but I don't think that she has figured out the mysterious workings of a computer so we didn't get many of hers sent back to us. We did get a few that she snail mailed  **( pftttt old people )** so I recognized her. 

I noticed the same thing in real life that I saw in the pictures. She looked way too young to be a grandmother.

**( A/N I don't know how Yoongi's Grandma looks like so bear with me please )**

 

**( You can use ^^ this pic as a reference I guess)**

 

She had flowing gray hair. It reached her shoulders. She was pretty tall, at least taller than me.  And she was really skinny. Not skinny as in weird saggy skin and deadly skinny, but really healthy looking skin. Dad  _did_  say she was vegetarian, so I guess all those vegetable and "peace and love" had been good to her.

I walked up to her "Um...hi", I said

She turned around pretty confused. She didn't see me...since I was so short. after looking from side to side for a couple of minutes, she finally looked down, with a relieved smile,

"Ah! Hello traveler!", she had a huge smile on her face. I was afraid it would split her face in two.

"I hope you are having a wonderful evening on this day that mother nature has given us", she said with outstretched arms. 

"Hmmm...It seems that I cannot remember your GRADE." my grade? did she have to start with that?

"Um well, I just finished eleventh and I'm going to twel-"

"No", she grabbed my cheeks and started pulling at them. Not the "awww look at this little sweet pumpkin butt" kind of cheek squeezing, but pulling at them as if she was checking me for something.

"No...It seems I don't remember your grade", she said still pulling my cheeks. "But you look amazing! Very natural!"

"Uh...thanks?" I guess she was talking about how handsome I looked. I mean of course! I'm hot as hell with the immense amount of swag that radiates out of my body every millisecond.

"Ah, I'm sure you here visiting with your parents. If so, will they be back soon?"

"N-no! It's me! Sug- uh...I mean Yoongi!" I wasn't sure which name dad had told her.

She was staring at me like I had 2 limbs growing out of my ass.

"Your...you know....your grandson?"

She gasped like the world was gonna implode, "but you weren't supposed to be here till Tuesday!"

"I'm pretty sure it is Tuesday..." I said

She started mumbling and counting on her fingers.

"Ha! The days come and go without stopping to say a proper hello! Oh! But its really you then! Oh, I'm so pleased!" She than invaded my swag bubble with a huge bear hug that I couldn't say I didn't like. I kinda just...stood there. Letting her hug me.

She stopped hugging me and then just stared at me, studying me.

"You know, I haven't seen you since your first birthday! You so small. I guess it's a good thing you have grown up so much!" she laughed at her little joke.

"You were called Yoongi than. Your father said that you go by another name. Suga, is it? That's a colorful name! Where did you get it?" 

Nope, nope, nope! My best friend, Namjoon almost died of laughter after I told him, so I'm definitely not telling her! I'm not telling you either reader, so fuck off!

"It's just something everybody calls me," I said

"Well, that's a wonderful name! Oh enough talk! Would you like something to eat?" she said, leading me into the kitchen. Once we got in, I saw a greenish stew on the stove.

Yeesh. I (J)hope that this town is big enough to have a McDonalds. 

"Uh...nah, I'm good! Honestly I just really need to use the bathroom..." I said

"Oh, that's perfectly fine! The bathroom is on the second floor! It's the only room without a number!" she said

"Thank you"

I then made my way upstairs. I looked at the rooms, looking for one without a room number. The rooms had cheesy space decorations on it and had little signs on them. Like "Blast Off Into The Asteroid Belt!" or "Welcome to the Andromeda Galaxy!"

I finally found the bathroom and opened the door. 

Woah! I stepped into the bathroom and saw what looked kind of like a men's urinal except it was  **MOUNTED ON THE FUCKING CEILING!**

There was a gooey liquid dropping from the urinal in purple goopy ropes. The sink looked kind of normal except, it was dead on the floor in a puddle of a yellow liquid with purple polka dots. 

Then there was what looked like a tub, except it was at a 90-degree angle with pink foam inside it.

I know that this place has a space theme, but is this taking it a little too far?

Grandma then came over and looked inside the room.

"Oh! Sorry! That room is supposed to be locked", she said grabbing the door, closing it, then locking it,"That isn't....well that isn't a bathroom for  _you_ "

She then led me to the room next door and said, " Here you go! Your room is 2C by the way! Here is the room key!" She handed me a keychain with a key, a mini-moon, and a paper that said 2C on it.

She gave me a small smile and walked away and out of sight.

I walked into the bathroom glad to finally be able to release the fluids inside me **(not those kinds of fluids you perverts).**

Only one thought occurred to me....what did she mean that the bathroom wasn't for  _me_?

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Yay! Another chapter done!!**

**So how did you like it?**

**Sorry, no Yoonmin action, but this chapter is a very _VERY_ important part of the story.**

**This already got 150+ hits! WTFFF thanks so much!!!**

**Ok, guys, that's it! Bye!**

 

**_"Don't get tempted by temptation"_**

**_-_ ** **애비**

 


	4. 3 장--Chapter 3

After taking my relieving bathroom break, I washed my hands, then left the room. I glanced once more at the door of the bathroom that grandma said wasn't for  _me._

How dare she! Am I not swaggy enough to use that bathroom? I am literally the definition of swag. 

The chains I was wearing that day were three dollars! I score sooooooo high on the swag factor bitches.

I frowned at the thought of me not having enough swag when I saw a family walking down the hall... **on all fours.** Seriously, all of them. The parents and the kids, bear-walking. Their faces were so close to the ground it kind looked like they were going to kiss it.

All of them were wearing huge, heart-shaped, orange novelty glasses and all looked surprisingly round.

 

**(What the glasses looked like ^^)**

 

The father looked up at me and said with a booming voice, " Oh! That is how it is done here!"

He tried to stand on his 2 legs with his two arms outstretched. He then helped his family to their feet, with them stumbling a bit.

When they were all upright, tripping a bit, they all said "Thank You" while giving me double armed waves. 

They then staggered down the hallway drunkenly, with both arms outstretched.

I stared at them till they were out sight and then bolted to my room.

I shut the door and slid down the door panting. 

Did I mention that I hate exercising and anything sporty (other then basketball)? Who has time for that when you could be sleeping?

It takes commitment to exercise. Sleeping is like that! Sometimes I get too lazy to even go to sleep because it's to much work!

I deserve an award for sleeping! It is so much work!

Anyways, I took a look at the room and it looked nice. 

The bed was in the middle of the room and there was a small table in the corner of the room. 

I was actually feeling good about this for a second before an awful thought occurred to me... **ROOM 2C HAD NO TV!**

The space where the T.V should've been, but wasn't, was enormous.

Another awful thought occurred to me...I grabbed my laptop and booted it up. 

I clicked the 'connect to internet' button and waited, 

9 agonizing seconds later, I got the dreaded news. 

No wifi...no T.V....just when I thought this place could get any worse....goddammit!

I pulled out my phone and looked at my last messages from Namjoon.

Joonie and I were friends since we were little.  He moved In when I was 4 and we just hit it off.

Anyways, Joon Joon was talking about the Apocalyptic Suckmmer Challenge!!!

We usually give each other dares all the time! Since we weren't going to see each other this summer, we decided to come up with the Apocalyptic Suckmmer Challenege!

The dare was.....who would be the first to kiss a nonrelative person...on the lips. I'm usually an awkward merp, and can't talk to anyone because I'm kinda introverted, so this dare would be pretty hard...

If Namjoon wins this dare, which he probably will,  then I would to fork over a month's allowance! 

He has gotten close to his crush or has he calls him, love of his life, Jin and everyone else knew that they liked each other so it would probably happen.

Ughhh, I took my suitcase and dropped it....somewhere and looked around a little bit more.

I saw a plaque with the following message,

_**Leave nothing behind** _

_**Take nothing with you** _

_**2 arms, 2 legs, 1 head** _

_**No harming the natives** _

What the in the living gingerbread? Why was rule 4 even a rule?!?! And "No harming the natives"? Do they mean Native Americans?

I did see some signs with Native American names...why do they need a rule for that? What the hell? Yeah, I'm sure people waste their money on this place to hurt people.

I fell on my bed and look towards the blank ceiling.

Ugh this is gonna be one hell of a summer

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

I woke up to a cold breeze. I jumped off the bed and shut the window. I went back under the covers. Even under all these thick  **( A/N don't you dare make a joke about thick -.- )**  quilts, it was still freezing cold.

I was about to doze off again when I thought I saw a blueish glow coming from the closet. 

What the heck? On the closet, there was a large blue circle slowly getting brighter and brighter. When I saw that I wanted to hide under the covers and pretend nothing is there. 

But I was becoming an adult soon and adults don't take any glowing blue circles bullshit!

I pulled the covers from my body and got off the bed, I walked barefoot to the closet inspecting the circle.

I put my hand near it, making sure it wasn't hot. I didn't feel anything, so I just put my hand on it

_"unauthorized"_

The...blue...motherfucking circle...just...TALKED?!?!

The blue slowly faded away. 

I ran to my bed and this time, I did pull the cover over my head

✨✨✨✨✨✨

**Ok ok, ok...no Yoonmin just yet...BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE-**

**_"Don't get tempted by temptation"_ **

**_-_ ** **애비**

 


End file.
